Donald Tusk/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Donald Tusk - Hu Jintao.jpg| On October 23, 2008, Chinese President Hu Jintao met at the Great Hall of the People with Polish Prime Minister Donald Tusk who is here to pay an official visit to China and to attend the seventh Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM) summit to be held Oct. 24-25. Consulate General of the People's Republic of China in San Francisco Donald Tusk - Xi Jinping.jpg| Donald Tusk, President of the European Council, on the left, shaking hands with Xi Jinping, President of the People's Republic of China at Diaoyutai State Guest House for the 18th EU-China Summit in Beijing in July 12, 2016. European External Action Service Corea del Sur * Ver Donald Tusk - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hy e shakes hands with European Council President Donald Tusk during their meeting at Cheong Wa Dae, Tuesday . / Joint press corps Donald Tusk - Moon Jae-in.jpg| European Commission President Jean-Claude Juncker, left, and European Union Council President Donald Tusk, right, greet South Korea's President Moon Jae-in during the EU-ASEM leaders summit in Brussels, Friday, Oct. 19, 2018. AP-Yonhap Japón * Ver Donald Tusk - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda held a meeting with H.E. Mr. Donald Tusk, Prime Minister of the Republic of Poland, on November 5 (Monday) for approximately 30 minutes from 11 a.m. (local time) during his visit to Laos to attend the ninth Summit of the Asia-Europe Meeting (ASEM). Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Donald Tusk - Shinzō Abe.jpg| President of the European Council and Japanese Prime Minister. Donald Tusk and Shinzo Abe. Flickr of European Council President Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Donald Tusk - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Premier Polski i prezydent Indonezji. Donald Tusk and Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono discussed the reinforcement of economic relations between the two countries through the promotion of trade and investments. The Chancellery of the Prime Minister Donald Tusk - Joko Widodo.jpg| BRUSSELS, April 21, 2016 (Xinhua) -- President of the European Council Donald Tusk (R) shakes hands with Indonesian President Joko Widodo at EU Council headquarters in Brussels, Belgium, April 21, 2016. (Xinhua/Ye Pingfan) Asia del Sur India * Ver Donald Tusk - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Donald Tusk i premir Indii Manmohan Singh /AFP Donald Tusk - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Shri Narendra Modi meets President of the European Council Donald Tusk and President of the European Commission Jean-Claude Juncker in Antalya, Turkey. narendramodi.in Irán * Ver Donald Tusk - Hassan Rouhani.jpg| President Rouhani meets European Council President in New York. The Iran Project Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli President Shimon Peres (R) shakes hands with Polish Prime Minister Donald Tusk (L) during a meeting in Warsaw on April 16, 2007. Peres paid tribute on April 15, 2008 to Jews who took part in the 1943 Warsaw ghetto uprising against Nazi tyranny, saying there had never been a greater victory even though the insurgents perished. Half of the six million Jews who died in the Holocaust were Polish. AFP PHOTO WOJTEK RADWANSKI (Photo credit should read WOJTEK RADWANSKI/AFP/Getty Images) Donald Tusk - Ehud Olmert.jpg| Israel PM Ehud Olmert and visiting Polish PM Donald Tusk (Photo: GPO) Benjamín Netanyahu - Donald Tusk.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with Donald Tusk in Warsaw, Wednesday: photo - PAP/Pawel Supernak Palestina * Ver Donald Tusk - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President TUSK meets Palestinian President Mahmoud ABBAS. European Council President Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Donald Tusk.jpg| President Abdullah Gül received the Polish Prime Minister, Donald Tusk, and his accompanying delegation at the Çankaya Presidential Palace. abdullahgul.gen.tr Donald Tusk - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Turkey's President Recep Tayyip Erdogan (left) is welcomed by European Council President Donald Tusk in Brussels, on October 5, 2015 (AFP Photo/Emmanuel Dunand) Fuentes Categoría:Donald Tusk